


Lonely Weekend

by eleanor_raines



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, One Shot, Romance, Vampires, bloodbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines
Summary: When Agnes takes a weekend off to live in New York City as a human, Adrian’s imagination begins to get the better of him.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lonely Weekend

The penthouse was quiet as Adrian stared out the shaded window, a glass of whiskey in his hand, and watched the sun go down. It was Sunday night, at last. The weekend had passed agonizingly slow. Adrian had spent the last two nights alone, and he was anxious for Agnes to come back to him. 

Adrian shook his head admonishingly as he took a sip of the amber liquid, savoring the tingling heat as it spread through his body. He really was pitiful when it came to her. Utterly devoted, he liked to tell himself, but in reality, he was hopelessly in love. Feeling a little like a lost puppy, Adrian had spent the last 48 hours wandering around his penthouse aimlessly, waiting for Agnes to return. 

Of course he wanted Agnes to go and live as a human whenever she wanted, and he could hardly hold her desire to feel the sun warming her skin against her. But whenever she left to go into the world and live as a human for a weekend, Adrian was overcome with loneliness. He was sure he used to do something to pass the time before he met Agnes, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what. Anything before her had become dull and gray, for his life had truly begun the day he met Agnes.

So as she spent her weekend shopping, reading in the park under the shade of a tree, and going out to brunch with her college friends, Adrian spent his weekend pining for her, staring listlessly out the window at the twinkling lights of the city, hoping that she missed him as much as he missed her. 

They had only been officially dating for a few months, deciding to define their relationship after the showdown with Vega. After almost dying at the hands of the Council, Adrian no longer felt that moving slowly with Agnes was the right decision and asked if she would be his girlfriend or his partner or whatever word she wanted - just that she would be his. 

Not being able to join her as she enjoyed the world of day stung more than he cared to admit. He had spent one glorious morning with Agnes a few months ago, and would’ve done it again in a heartbeat, but continuing with the serum project was too dangerous, too volatile. He couldn’t take risks like that anymore, now that he had something … someone worth living for.

Adrian swallowed the rest of his drink and trudged across the room to the bar cart to pour himself another. 

She would be back soon. 

There were still moments where Adrian wasn’t sure if he was really what Agnes wanted and, as he sat in encroaching darkness, a knot of fear started twisting in his stomach. It might’ve been an irrational fear, but the possibility that Agnes would come back from one of her weekends in the human world and decide that she didn’t want to live in his world anymore felt very real. 

And there would be nothing he could do. He would never hold her in darkness if she yearned for light. He would have to let her go. And it would kill him. It was that anxiety that hung over his head, a growing storm cloud of self-doubt and devastation lingering above him. That one day, Agnes would see him for all things he cannot do with her or for her, all the ways in which he was deficient. 

Adrian wanted - _needed_ \- Agnes more than she realized, but he couldn’t help but think of his presence in her life as more than a blight, a barrier to the full life she deserved to live. It was in these moments that he hated himself the most, for he was utterly helpless. 

What he wanted more than anything was to be a man. A regular man without centuries of violence behind him, and an eternity of repentance before him. He wanted to do the boring things with her, the mundane things, the small beautiful moments that humans so often overlooked. But he remained cast in perpetual shadow, while she flourished in the sun. 

He didn’t want to believe that he was bad for her, but it was becoming harder for him to see it any other way. After the showdown at his cabin against Vega and Nicole, Adrian had come to realize just how perilous the vampire world actually was. That there were things even he couldn’t protect her from. 

It was a familiar dilemma, and one he had not yet found the answer to. An unbridled love for Agnes burned in his heart, and had been blazing since she had cradled him in her arms in the Bloody Cellars. A place she never should’ve been, enmeshed in a conflict that she never should’ve been a part of. 

There was a part of Adrian that wanted to disappear. To vanish from Agnes’ life, to keep her safe and protected. If he could put as much distance between them as possible, no harm could come to her because of him. But as the thought passed through his mind, he felt his heart begin to ache. He would never be able to live with himself if he left her, for there would be nothing worth living for. 

But keeping her near him hardly seemed better. His life was fraught with conflict and danger, no matter how he tried to avoid it, and he couldn’t bear to think of Agnes getting caught in the crossfire. It seemed no matter what choice he made, he would lose.

Abandoning his whiskey, now too watered down by the melted ice to be any good, Adrian wandered around the penthouse, counting down the minutes until he could see Agnes walk through the door and take her in his arms. 

Agnes had changed so much about his penthouse, in a way that Adrian absolutely loved. The space had been sterile and utilitarian before he had met her, little more than a place to shower and sleep. But since she had come into his life and started staying over at Adrian’s penthouse, it had started to become more of a home to him.

Looking around, he saw signs of Agnes everywhere. Vases of fresh flowers were perched on nearly every available surface. Agnes liked to go to the flower markets early in the morning, just before they went to bed for the day, so the penthouse was always adorned with her floral creations. Her favorite chunky sweater was draped over the back of one of the dining chairs and the table was strewn with books and papers from her most recent endeavor to learn French. 

On the bookshelf in the corner, Agnes had placed several framed photographs, each one a picture of her and Adrian together. 

Agnes had brought light and warmth into his cold, solitary existence and he could see the evidence around him. With it came a feeling of belonging, of being wanted. He had a home with Agnes, someone to build a life with. His life had been a monument to destruction, but with her, he was finally able to create something in his life, instead of tearing it apart.

But even with these reassurances, his life with Agnes still felt precarious. He only wanted what was best for Agnes, but he was slowly coming to understand that maybe he wasn’t. She brought so much to his life, but he had only taken from hers. 

The sound of keys jangling on the other side of the door and the click of the lock snapped Adrian back to attention. He hurried towards the front door just in time to see Agnes step into the penthouse, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him, a radiant, loving smile on her face. His heart jumped to see her.

Agnes dropped her bags on the floor and giddily stepped up to Adrian, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed a contented kiss to his lips. He pulled her deep into his embrace, sighing happily against her mouth as he prolonged their kiss, savoring the touch and taste of her. They pulled away reluctantly, still clinging to each other. 

“Hi,” Agnes said, slightly breathless from the ferocity of his kiss, eyes gleaming as she looked up at him, “I missed you too.”

Adrian couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oh, you missed me?” he said teasingly, bumping the tip of his nose gently against hers.

“Only a little,” she said with a cheeky grin, popping up on her toes to give him a playful peck on the lips, before kicking off her shoes and walking into the penthouse. He watched with an amused smile as she headed straight for the kitchen and started rifling through the cupboards for something to eat. Adrian was happy to see her so at home with him.

“How was your weekend?” she asked cheerfully. 

Adrian felt reluctant to respond. His weekend had been miserable, more so than others. He had spent the last two nights moping sullenly around his apartment, convincing himself that his future with Agnes was doomed and it would be entirely his fault. 

“Uh … it was fine,” Adrian replied half-heartedly, unable to feign any enthusiasm for his weekend spent in the throes of worry and fear. 

Agnes looked at him for a long moment, her brow furrowed. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” she asked, dropping her snack on the counter and taking his hands in hers, holding them tight. Concern was etched on her face as she gazed up at him, and it only made his heart ache more.

“No, everything is fine,” he said, forcing a smile. 

“Fine never means fine, Adrian,” she said knowingly, giving him that infuriating look that told him she could see right through him, “What’s wrong?”

Adrian lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling suddenly shameful for his doubts and fears. He knew Agnes wouldn’t be happy that he spent the weekend languishing alone, but if there was one thing Adrian absolutely would not do, it was lie to Agnes.

“I just … ,” Adrian struggled to begin, his fears seeming so infantile and foolish, “I trust you, Agnes, completely. But what if you go away one of these weekends and you … you decide you don’t want to come back. To me.”

“Do you really think that?” Agnes asked, holding his hand even tighter, her eyes sorrowful and loving. 

Adrian shook his head defeatedly, “I don’t know, Agnes. There is a part of me that thinks maybe you should.”

“You think I should leave you?” she said, her voice small and sad, and her hands became slack in his. 

“I don’t want you to, Agnes. It’s the last thing I want. But what if you get hurt because of me? What if something happens and it’s my fault?” he said, the panic rising in his voice. He wasn’t expecting this conversation, and he was finding himself entirely emotionally unprepared. 

“So the solution is that I leave you?” she asked, unable to hide her incredulity, “What brought this on, Adrian? Why are you thinking like this?”

Her tone was insistent, but compassionate. There was something calming about her concern, and he suddenly all his worries and fears were spilling from his mouth. 

“After everything that happened with Vega and the Council, all I can think about is what I would do if something bad happened or any harm came to you because of me and my life. I want to be selfish, Agnes, and keep you with me always. But my life is dangerous, and I refuse to let anything happen to you because of me,” Adrian said, overcome with the intensity of his feelings and of his fears, “Life without me will be so much better for you. There won’t be a target on your back anymore. You won’t have to take weekends away from me to live a full human life, you can just go out and live it.”

Agnes looked at Adrian for a long moment, her face unreadable. He saw something working behind her eyes, and the knot in his stomach twisted tighter. Finally, breaking the deafening silence between them, Agnes closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Don’t do this,” she said as she opened her eyes, her hands urgently grasping his, “Don’t be noble. Don’t try to walk away before I get hurt and convince yourself that it was the right thing to do. Do you know what will happen if you do?”

Adrian shook his head, unable to look away from her penetrating gaze despite the sorrow and shame he felt.

“You’ll hurt me, Adrian. More than anyone else ever could. You think you’d be keeping me safe from harm, but … it would ensure that I would be in pain for the rest of my life,” she said, her voice low, wavering as she tried to control the tears gathering in her throat.  
  
Adrian swallowed hard, the reality of her words hitting him like a devastating blow. 

“Do you want to know the truth?” she asked. 

Adrian nodded, “Always.”

“I don’t like to hear you say these kinds of things because it … I can’t bear thinking about my life without you,” she said in a rush, the words tumbling from her lips, “I don’t think about what my life would’ve been like if I hadn’t met you.”

Adrian’s heart began pounding in his chest, hopeful and exhilarated, and pulled Agnes closer to him with a gentle tug of his hands, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I know we’re … unconventional, and that this is uncharted territory for both of us but I would rather face all that peril and chaos than have to go into this world alone, without you,” Agnes said, taking Adrian’s face in her hands. 

“Really?” he said, his eyes shining with love and awe and gratitude for the extraordinary woman in his arms. 

“Adrian, you and I were meant to find each other. Meant to _be_ together. And if you try to walk away from that, I will be so mad at you,” she said with an easy smile, and Adrian felt all his fears and anxieties leave his body in a rush.

 ** _“Could you say that again?_** ” he asked dreamily, as he stroked her hair with delicate fingers. 

**_“Weren’t you listening?”_** she asked with a bemused grin.

 _ **“No I was, I just like hearing your voice.**_ And I want to hear you say it again,” he said as he lowered his head to give her a tenderly passionate kiss. 

Smiling against his lips, Agnes muttered happily between his sweetly affectionate kisses, “Adrian, you and I are _meant to be_.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


End file.
